A new generation of robotic systems and tools is required to meet the increasing terrorist threat in the US and abroad. The lack of adaptability and limited capability of existing remote controlled systems available to Hazardous/First Response/Explosive Ordnance Disposal (EOD) teams has frustrated many teams worldwide. The unique and often dangerous tasks associated with the first responder mission require personnel to make quick decisions and often adapt their tools in the field to combat a variety of threats. The tools must be readily available, robust, and yet still provide surgical precision when required.